Paragon (Maya) (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = unnamed daughter | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Brazilian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = The perfect specimen, Maya had her body transformed by Roekel's experiments and technology to create the perfect killing machine. She is the most perfect of the Imperfects. | PlaceOfBirth = Brazil (Apparently) | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects #1 | Last = | Quotation = I am going to summon the gods of war, and take you down. | Speaker = Paragon | HistoryText = Primitive Past & Transformation A long time ago, deep in the jungles of South America, there was a warrior named Maya. Although it was unknown to her at the time, Maya was an extremely unique individual. Her physical abilities and reflexes were at the very peak of human-level. Maya's strength, stamina, and durability made her superior. She lived a primitive life with a tribe and a daughter who she loved. However, all of that changed upon the arrival of Dr. Niles Van Roekel. As he and his forces came to earth, Maya was abducted and her life was taken away from her. Roekel took Maya, the absolutely perfect human specimen, and turned her into a fighting machine. Using alien technology, Roekel transformed Maya into the ultimate killing machine. Cybernetic devices were implanted into her physiology. Robotic parts were attached to her body. Finally, a neural inhibitor was placed on her neck. This device was the final blow which stripped Maya of all her humanity. It made her fully subjected to the will of Roekel. No longer was she Maya, but Paragon. After a series of tests, Paragon proved to be the ultimate fighting machine - truly a force to be reckoned with. Then, Roekel's plan was put into action. Immediately, he began to produce clones of Paragon on a mass level. His objective was to create an unstoppable army. Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects During an exhibition held by Dr. Niles Van Roekel, Paragon was revealed as his final prototype, completing an obstacle course to showcase the fruits of his research. *'Beta Test:' Having just awoken from cryogenic sleep, it is time to test out her powers. She must clear the obstacle course before the time runs out! ::*'Reward:' For beating Paragon's first mission, the player is awarded the Maya Card. | Powers = Near invulnerability, superhuman strength, stamina, and reflexes, limited teleportation, retractable blades, metal form, powerful energy blasts, and can drain organic life. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Retractable blades | Notes = *The metal on her body is unaffected by Magneto's powers. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Teleporters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Wallcrawling Category:Invulnerability